opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Micromanagement In Iraq Stinks!
by user Jaxhawk | In response to the open letter to Secretary Gates,I would like to add a few of my less kind thoughts on these "boyscout"managers of our troops in combat. The no ammunition in weapons on bases in combat zones is just another example of politically correct insanity by fools with no combat experience.These fools are playing childhood video games, along with our liberal politicians, with the lives of our beloved men and women who are being murdered by ruthless terrorists daily because of such adolescent thinking by a bunch of couch potatoes back in Washington discussing their fate.Most of these effete politicians would run at the cry of fire rather than see if their truly was a fire.These hypocrites who control our troops with threats of court martial,imprisonment,and worse if,God forbid, they fail to comply with such orders which sickenly endangers their lives.These military non thinkers are mostly career, a-- kissing, selfish administrators who, with little to no combat experience, are trying to get more stars on their shoulders.These boyscout careerists thumb their noses at General Pace,and others, with great combat records who understand the need to know your enemy and respond appropriately.I was angered more when I heard that a Marine Division in a combat zone in Iraq was reminded to follow the proscribed rules of engagement which means if your armed enemy stands behind a woman or child you should take the enemy bullet rather than defend your life.This is sick thinking when we know this enemy uses women and children as killing machines.Did our brain dented political hacks worry over such sappy rules when the FBI sniper killed a pregnant American woman at Ruby Ridge by a bullet when he clearly rcognized in his sights a woman or in 1993, again under President Clinton's watch, at Waco,Texas where the ATF completely slaughtered and destroyed a religious group of men,women and children.These women and children had nothing to do with assaulting federal troops.I am neither praising or condemning these questionable actions but why in the name of God do we tie our military's hands behind their backs when these same political hacks will merely brush aside questioning this behavior in our own country.You can be a simpleton and still smell a rat somewhere in this war,and clearly the rat is the anti-war politicians with the collaboration of a bunch of armchair yes men micromanaging the war from the DOD.A very sad situation for America and our boys and girls are being ungratefully exposed to the babarous terrorists.Support our troops by telling the cowards up in Washington that one sided warfare has got to cease now and Support our brave President George W. Bush against such hypocrisy.Fight to Win and not to appease.God save America from such chameleons. > | | | | Text version of this message. (3KB) | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 12, 2007 Category: TOO MUCH "PC" IN IRAQ MILITARY OPERATIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.